


And the guest you bring

by Keenir



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Speculation, Tumblr, in advance of the new episode tonight which i have no doubt will joss this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif's guest to Earth, and the reason she brings that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the guest you bring

Sif sat with Coulson and May at the picnic table outside the restaurant, having at last been convinced of the truth of their claims that she was their ally, and that one of them had fought under Thor in a recent battle.

"What brings you back to Earth?" Coulson asked.

"Asgard is no more," Sif said. "It was rent asunder." She could stil picture in her mind the collapsing walls of Asgard, the earthquakes that were ripping the Realm asunder, the lack of repairing lava that planets had and Asgard lacked. "I went into the caverns and brought out my finest student, the nearest to another warrior woman that Asgard has produced."

"Nice," Phil Coulson said. "Do we get to meet her?"

"You already have," Sif said. "But she will join us for the evening meal."

'You already have.' Melinda May said, "You brought Lorelei?"

Sif nodded.

"Why?" Coulson asked.

"Conquering worlds was a means to two ends, for her," Sif said. "First, to prove she was a viable contender for the Throne of Asgard. Second, to prove that she is worth my time. A thing she should not have needed to prove, as her lessons tapered off because Thor called for my presence on the battlefields...and I did not bring my pupil."

"But...Lorelei?" Coulson asked.

"She has given me her word that she will mind her voice, and she has no reason to subjugate your world. If I am your friend, as you claim, you will not protest her presence so long as she is a good guest."


End file.
